The Big Bad Wolf
by MoonOkamiMaka
Summary: "Misaki, Promise me, That you will never go into the woods, Or the wolf will eat you." I still remember my brother saying that, but now I live with this idiot wolf that won't let me leave! Summaries, who need them? Anyways Wolf Usagi! Neko Misaki! Read to find out more! Please? Read? Think of the children. MIGHT BE RATED M LATER CUZ THERE MIGHT BE SOME GORE :D
1. Chapter 1

The Big Bad Wolf

Chapter One!

_"Misaki! Can you promise me something?" Asked the Older Cat._

"_Of course Nii-Chan~!" The young kitten said, wagging his fluffy brown tail "Anything~! I'll promise you anything at all~!" The kitten hugged his older brother mewling happily._

_"You must not ever go into the forest, The wolf will eat you, and I can't handle losing you, I don't want to lose anyone in my family again.." The raven haired man smiled at him sadly, petting his younger brother, both of them just lost there parents. _

_"I-I promise Nii-chan! You can count on me~!" The bouncing kitten smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. "I promise Nii-chan, I promise!" He mewled snuggling into his brothers chest closing his eyes and purring loudly._

I woke up from my nap, and yawned and got up and my brown tail wagging softly. "Waa~ I keep having flashback dreams or something~!" The brunnett yawned and put on his red cloak walking down the wooden stairs, "Nii-Chan~? Are you down here?" I walked into the kitchen and saw a note of the frigde.

-_To my sweet little brother,_

_I went out on a date with Minami, So you will have to make your own dinner, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't say no to her~ She begged and her ears flatten down, and I couldn't say no! I love you Misaki, I want you to eat lunch and then go outside! I love you, Takahiro~_

"Hehe, Nii-Chan your so soft on her* Laughed to myself and then made a sandwich and after I ate it, I walked outside and found my friends, Toudou and Shinbou.

"Hey guys!" I said Smiling and running over to them, "Hey Misaki" Shinbou said calmly, "Hey Takahashi-kun!" Toudou said happily, I been friends with Shinbou since we were kids, I met Toudou a month ago, so we aren't good friends yet, But Shinbou knew him for a good year now.

"Nii-Chan Is on a date with Minami-Chan, _again_" I said sighing. "He goes on a date with her like everyday, Don't they get tired of seeing each others faces?" The grumpy cat Shinbou said. "Aw, Shinbou, They Love each other~! They are like me and my girlfriend!" The dog said wagging his tail happily.

"Hey Losers." Said Sumi and his two idiotic friends Eiichi and Wataru. "What the hell do you want you idiots?" Shinbou said his tail puffing up and he hissed at them. "Whoa whoa~ You damn cat didn't your mommy tell you not to use that language?" Eiichi Said picking him up by the collar of his shirt and growling at him. "Eiichi! Let him go!" I try to run over to help Shinbou, but Sumi grabbed me and held me so I couldn't move, "Takahashi-kun!"Toudou Yelled biting onto Sumi's arm but, It didn't faze him at all, Wataru grabed him and pulled him off. "Hey Dumb cat...Let's go take a walk, huh?"Sumi said smiling evily, dragging me along to the forest, I could hear my friends scream and try to fight them off. "No! Sumi stop! Don't take me into there! I don't wanna get eaten by the wolf!" I screamed tears starting to stream down my face and I kicked around and fought back, But it was useless. "Oh come on Misaki, Don't be a wimp, Like you always are. You need to be gone. Your a killer...Hehe.." He Laughed and dragged me deeper into the woods and threw me on the ground and kicked me in the stomach. "Oof!" I yelped and held my stomach as he ran off laughing.

I don't know how long I stayed on the ground but the sun started to set and I got up and I started to cry, "Nii-Chan...I'm sorry, I broke our promise...I'm so sorry..." I said, getting up. "Might as well, Start walking to find away out..." I wiped my tears aways and started walking my ears flatting down and my tail tucked under my legs, Sniffing.

~A few hours later~

"It's so cold..." I said wrapping my red hood around me tighter, the wind was blowing hard and it was a full moon, It had to be atleast midnight, maybe later, and I still can't find my way out. I saw signs they said 'BEWARE WOLF TERRITORY' "DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE EATEN' 'STAY OUT' I turned around but, I kept coming back to the signs. "I'm Tired..."I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and yawning. "I..I can't sleep until I get o-out...of the forest..."I said to myself..."Im hungry too...I wanna eat something...but theres nothing here..." I walked slowly.

"Well, Well, Well...What do we have here? A snack?" He low husky voice said behind me, and I froze...It was the Big Bad Wolf...And he was going to eat me...

A/N: Well? Did you like it? I wanted it to be longer buttt I'll update it tomorow, I promise ^^ I hope you enjoy it I hope you will review~ Bye Bye ~MoonOkami Maka~


	2. Chapter 2

_It was the Big Bad wolf...And he was going to eat me._

I couldn't move, My blood ran cold, I flinched every time I heard and slow, heavy foot, Got closer and closer to me.

"P-please...D-Don't..e-e-eat me..." I managed to choke out. All the color ran out of my face when I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"Why not? You look very..._Tasty~_" I purred out, Snaking his arm around my torso. "Such a small frame, But, I'm sure you will taste amazing." He chuckled.

"I-I Don't taste good!" I yelled out as I manage to struggle out of his arms and turned around looking at his, Glowing, Beautiful, Purple eyes. He had a Strong build, A handsome face With shortish Sliver hair. He was tall, Well, Taller than me, But almost everyone was taller than me.

He let out a low chuckle, "So you tasted yourself?" I could manage out a smirk, I couldn't see him very well, Due to it was dark as fuck.

"Y-Yes! I taste awful!" I Yelled out and closed my eyes. "What a naughty boy~." He said lowly, What did he mean by that? Next think I knew I was scooped up bridle style, By no other than the Big Bad Wolf, My red cloak swaying ever so softly in the cold wind. "Well, I guess I'll have to find out myself~" He begin running, Faster than any human could, I clung onto his neck, afraid of falling.

"P-put me down!" I screamed at him closing my eyes, The cold wind hitting my cheeks like cold blades. "No" He answered plainly.

~A WONDERFUL TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A WONDERFUL AUTHOR~

~In the village~

"Where is he?!" Takahiro screamed his face red with furry, His eyes welled up with tears, "Where Is my little brother, Sumi?!" Takahiro grabbed Sumi by the collar, "I-I don't know!" He yelled back flinching away, The police men had to pry Takahiro off his, "Sir! Please calm down!" Police Man #1 Said, "Why?! Why should I?! He Know where my little brother is! And he wont say a fucking word! Him and His dumb friends! Tell me where he is!" Takahiro screamed out. "Taka, Honey, Please calm down, yelling at him wont make him tell you." Minami said in a calm soothing voice. "B-But!" Takahiro started to say. "No buts! Now go get some water to calm you down." Minami said crossing her arms. "F-Fine..." Takahiro walked out.

"U-Um ?"A Neko with stormy eyes and a dog with blonde hair walk in. Sumi and his friends face went pale when they saw them.

"Oh, Shinbou-San, Toudou-San, Whats up?" Minami said looking at him smiling softly. "Sumi dragged Misaki into the forest where The Big Bad wolf lives." Shinbou said calmly, But his eyes where sad, Like a child who can't find his mother. "W-what...?" Minami said, Clearly in shock.

There was a loud wail. Toudou Couldn't keep it in anymore "We weren't doing anything..And..and Sumi and his Idiot f-friends came over and started f-fighting us, And s-sumi took him and d-dragged him into the forest, Me and S-shinbou tried..everything to stop h-him, but w-we couldn't...I'm Sorry!" Toudou cried out and falling to his knees. "S-sumi...Did what...To my..little brother...?" Takahiro stood in the door frame, with a cup of water in his hand. The room went cold. Takahiro, Looked scary, He never looked this angry and scary, No one has ever seen him this scary. It was terrifying. "...I'm pretty sure Sumi just pissed himself..." Shinbou said.

~Lets go see what Misaki and Usagi are up too~

He put me in a room, It had toys, **EVERYWHERE**, It was freaking me out, He also had teddy bears everywhere, There was one sitting on the bed, Just, Staring, Like he was re-thinking his whole entire life, But other than that it was pretty cute, I couldn't help but touch it, It was soft and fluffy, I got onto the bed and curled up to to the bear, hugging my red robe tighter to me, I pulled up the blankets up to me closer and closed my eyes, It was dumb to sleep in the Wolfs house, But I was so tired, after walking around in the forest for god know how long I just wanted to sleep in a nice, Warm, Bed. I begin falling asleep, Little did I know there was a certain wolf watching me.

**A/N: Oh~ Little Misaki, So sweet and naive~ I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH~!EEBFDJBJDbjdfkbvkdbv. So, Uh, Anyways, I know in the last chapter I said I was going to update it the next day but...I had to get my grades up and Take my Final exams, Sooo I was kinda busy, Thats Way I made this chapter so long(Or atleast tried to) I tried to drag it on as much as I could, Sorry...I suck dont I? Anyway Im on summer vacation now, So I should be updating more often~ Sooo Yaaaayayyyy~ Bye Bye I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL~!**

**~MoonOkami Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you see this, ''~'' That means that its switching settings, If you see this, "-" That means that its charaters P.O.V. Change. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try to write as much as I can, So ENJOOOYYYY~! ...I'm hungry...**

.o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o. .o.

'Such a cute neko. Oh, how I want to _eat_ him up.' The sliver haired wolf thought as he sat on the end of the bed, Watching the green-Eyed Cat, Sleeping soundly next to his beloved bear, Suzuki-san.(A/N: Sorry if thats not the bears name, Like I can never remember how to spell it XD) The cat was curled up to her, his lithe arms wrapped around her neck, breathing ever so softly, his pink tinted lips opened slightly, his brown hair curled up and messy.

'No, no, I must gain his trust, then I shall eat him, I wouldn't want him to be scared his first time, No, no, I want him to enjoy it.' The wolf slowly and gentle, Scooped the small kitten up in his arms, cradling him up to his chest, Rubbing his big chocolate ears, Scratching them, causing the boy to purr happily, his tail swaying with happiness.

"How cute." The purple eyed man said softly, causing the boy in his arms to stir. "Mmmnn...?"He mumbled softly, moving around in his arms. The wolf mentally slapped himself him the face for waking the child up. The kittens green eyes fluttered open, and he yawned.

"...Nii...chann...?" The sleepy kitten said softly, his face buried into his chest. "Hmph, I'm not you brother little kitten. Don't tell me, you forgot yesterday?" The wolfs low husky voice woke the kitten up. The cat bolted out of the mans arms faster then he could blink. "W-why am I here?! Where did you bring me?! A-are you going to eat me?!" The kitten body was shaking like a leaf in the wind, his green eyes wide with fear, his tail puffed up and his ears flat down on his head.

The wolf didn't say a word as he walked over to the trembling boy, which each step the wolf took, the cat took a step back, this process went on until the cat's back hit the wall, the man put his hands next to his body preventing escape, the wolf moved his face towards his ears. "Whats your name?" The wolf whispered into his ear, blowing into his ear, causing him to shiver. "M-Misaki...T-Takahashi..." The boy whispered trembling, "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful person, My name is Usami Akihiko. Nice to meet you, Little Red Riding Hood." He chuckled, holding the piece of red fabric in his hands.

**A/N: Hi...Did you like it? I hope you did, IM GOING TO MAKE THEM K-I-S-S IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRR! KYAAA~ So prepare yourselfs my ducklings, Please favorite and review, please tell me any spelling mistakes or grammer errors! I would want to fix it so yah...**

**GOODBYE MY LOVELY DUCKLINGS!**


	4. Chapter 4, I think, I lost track, sorry

**A/N: Before I start My ducklings, Im sorry, I haven't wrote in FOREVERRRRRRRR! I just been going thru some shit, Like suicidal shit...*Cough**Cough*Again*Cough* BUT NOW IM BACK SO I CAN WRITE. Did you miss you Mama duck, My ducklings?What is wrong with me) But anywayssssssss, Imma goona write, I love you. Enjoy. **

**...**

**OH YEAH, I got anew computer so sometimes it like, forgets(I guess) to write the full word so I might write something like this:**

**"Sticksand stones may brek my boes"**

**IT MIGHT DO THAT, BEAR WITH ME MY DUCKLINGS.**

"My name is Akihiko Usami, Nice to meet you, Little Red Riding Hood." The sliver wolf chuckled, Gripping the red piece of the fabric that belonged to the red cloak, Covering the scared Kitten. "Are you scared?" He asked, Bringing the red piece of fabric up to his mouth, Kissing it. "O-Of course i'm Scared! Your a wolf! Your going to eat me!" The kitten stuttered out, His Beautiful green orbs, Narrowed and glared at the purple ones, Causing the wolf to chuckle at this. "Whats so funn-?!" The kitten lips was closed by another pair of lips. His eyes widen in shock, I deep crimson appeared on the kittens soft cheeks, "Mmph!" He tried to push the wolf away, The wolfs tongue, licked the kittens lips, demanding entrance.

But of course, Something just haad to ruin the moment. "SENSEI~~~~ DID YOU FINSH YOUR MANUSCRRIPT?!" A strawberry-blonde Fox, with stunning blue eyes, opened the door, she was wearing a white, Button-up blouse, with a black skirt, Her Red ears, Poked out of the top of her head, her Fluffy red tail, Swaying with slightly with happiness. The wolf, Released the kitten, Keeping a good grip on his waist. He looked over to the loud fox, Glaring. "Aikawa, Can't you see I'm busy?" He snarled, The kitten got scared at his sudden change of voice, But the fox called 'Aikawa' wasn't fazed at all. "You can eat him later, Did. You. Finish. Your. manuscript?" She said slowly, her voice changing also.

"What manuscript?" The wolf said calmly. The did not please her, She jumped and attacked him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT MANUSCRIPT'?! THE MANUSCRIPT OF YOUR NEW STORY?!" The fox screamed and yelled at him, The wolf however, Honestly, He could care less, The kitten could see it in his eyes, Looking bored, The kitten even noticed the he let go of his waist, Trying to pry off the fox demon off him. So Misaki took this as a opening, To get the hell out of there.

So he bolted, Bolted out the door. "MISAKI!"He heard the wolf call after him, But that didn't stop him.

(I wonder what Takahiro and the others are up too)

Takahiro slammed his fist int Sumi's face once more. "TAKAHASHI-SAN!"Police Man #1 said as they tried to stop him, Grabbing onto his arms, "LET GO OF ME, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! HE KILLED MY LAST FAMILY MEMBER ALIVE!" The raven haired cat screamed out, his face red with furry, tears streaming out of his dark blue eyes(I couldn't remember hs eye color, Sorry XD), They where both from anger and sadness.

"We don't know if he's dead! He could be still alive" Sumi tried t defend himself, "WELL HE MIGHT AS WELL BE, THE WOLF MIGHT HAVE AT HIM ALREADY!" He screamed, as tried to hit him once more, But was stopped by a hand, That had a death grip.

"Relax, cat. My brother took an intrest in him, He will most likely will 'Eat' him, but not in the way you think." A man with glasses and dark brown hair and brown eyes, he had on a suit in tie, along with a pair of fluffy wolf ears and a wolf tail.

**A/N:OoOoOoOoO~~~~~ I wonder who it could bEeEeEeEeEeEe~~~~~~~~! Well, You should know...Well I Hoped you enjoyed it, Sorry it was so short, Please tell me what you think and Im sorryfor any misspelling or grammer problems, yadayadyayda...BAII MY DUCKLINGS!**

**~MoonOkami Maka~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY CHILDREN HOW ARE YOU?! **

**WELL IM STARTING SCHOOL ON MONDAY. **

**FUCK SCHOOL**

**IM SO SCARED ABOUT IT, I THOUGHT, WELL MAYBE MY DUCKLINGS WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER. PRAISE ME.**

**SO THIS MIGHT BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR A WHILE. ILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK. IM SORRY. I LOVE YOU, MY SWEET, SWEET, DUCKLINGS.**

"T-Then what do you mean by eat him?" Takahiro looked at this man with dull brown eyes, and Wolf ears and tail. "And what do you mean by brother?! Are you the Big Bad Wolf's, B-brother?!" He studder at the last part.

"Yes. I am, _that _brother. And By eat. He is mostly likely going to rape him." He said calmly, Crossing his arms, Looking at the shaking people.  
"Y-Your not going to eat us? Are you?" Sumi asked, Shaking.  
"No, Everyone in this town is to dull and tasteless for me." He replied, Closing his eyes, and fixing his glasses.

Takahiro fell to his knees, his hair covering his eyes, "Taka! Whats wrong?!" Minami said, running over to him, Placing her small hand onto his back.  
"T-The Wolf...is going to...rape...my baby brother..." He said slowly, between sniffles, looking onto the floor, looking down onto the floor, his tear falling, creating a small puddle on the floor. His raven color ears, Falling slowly onto his head.

"...I haven't introducted myself. Im Haruhiko Usami. The wolf you are taking about is, Akihiko Usami. You can stop calling him The Big Bad Wolf, Its shameful. He is going to rape him, And I know my brother. He wont let him go. _Ever._" Haruhiko said. Looking at the fallen cat.  
"Please! Cant you save him?! He is very special to us! Please Im begging you!" Minami Said, Grabbing onto Haruhiko's suit. "We'll do anything! Please! Im begging you!" Tears started to stream down her warm, Brown eyes, Earning a slight, Pity stare at her.

"Sorry, But my brother wont let him go, Once he likes something. He will do anything, And everything to keep it. He wont stop. If you do find him, and bring him back, Akihiko will just kill everyone in the village until he found him. You should leave him be. Its better off for everyone." He said, Showing no symapathy(OMG THAT IS A HARD WORD TO SPELL).

"NO!" The Raven cat screamed, Getting onto his feet. "I...I will get Misaki Back, Everyone in this town looks out for one each other. They will fight the Wolf. I'll make sure, I will be the one who kills him!" He yelled at him, Looking at the older wolf, with anger.

"...Heh. Fine it will be your funeral, I only came here to tell you that, Your brother wont be killed, Only rape." He said, Walking out of the room.

"I will...kill him...I will" Takahiro said, Minami walked up to him, placing an hand on his arm.

~~~LETS SEE WHAT MISAKI IS DOING~~~~~~~

'My lungs...They hurt...I don't know how much longer I can run...' I thought, Running like hell down these never ending hallways, Pictures of, What looked like a happy family. A beautiful mother, A Strong handsome father, An Cool, Smart Older Brother, And a happy, Kind Younger brother.  
'I wonder if this is his family...?' I thought to myself, stopping to look at the picture. 'Well, Usagi-San, Looks A lot like his mother, And they all have wolf ears and tails. So I guess it's true.' I traced my fingers over his smiling, Chubby, cheeked face. And smiled.  
"So even you where kind and cute at one point..." I said to myself, Looking at the picture. 'Kinda Reminds me of my family.' I thought, Turning around, and started to walk, only to run into a strong, broad chest. I froze. God damnnit, Why cant anything go my way...?

"So I was cute when I was little, Huh?" His low husky voice said, Wrapping his arms around me, "What?! I don't know what you are talking about! Hahaha...Let go of me..." I said nervously, trying to escape his grasp. "No." He said without a second thought. Which Pissed me off.

"UGGH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? THAT ATTUIDE OF YOURS PISSES ME OFF!" I screamed, Punching him, which didn't faze him at all. "Oh it does, Does it?...Hmph. Its okay to yell at me, Your so cute when your mad" He smirked at me, And I felt my face grew hot.  
'Cute..? Did he just call me,Cute?' I thought. Then glared at him, My green eyes filling with anger. "I am not cute. Men aren't supposed to be cute!" I yelled at him. "But, You are not a man. You just a little kitten." His smirk got wider, and his purple eyes filled with humor.

"I AM A MAN!" I screamed, bitting into his shoulder with my sharp teeth. He cringed slightly. "Oh, So your a biter, So am I." He said calmly, grabbing onto the back of my head, pulling me off of him, and turned my neck, licking his lips. "I alwalys wondered how a cats blood tastes like. I only ate little dogs and foxes." He said, pulling me closer to him. "N-No...Don't...I-I'm Sorry!" I cried out, I heard him chuckle, and he licked my neck, slowly. I shivered, and moaned oh-so softly, "Aahhnnn...".

"How cute...I cant wait to make you all hot and bothered." He said, his sharp teeth, nibbling onto my neck, causing small little blood droplets to fall out, I flinched. "W-What do you mean...Making me all, Hot and bothered? S-Stop! D-Don't..." I said, I was losing my strength, and my face was getting redder and redder, I must look like a tomato right now. He started to suck on my neck, I tried to fight back, But his grip on me was strong.

After a few mintues, He stopped, I was shaking, he made me feel all werid. He smiled at me. "Your blood was sweet. You look like a tomato Misaki.." He said, Letting me go, I backed up, and hit the wall, I placed a hand on my neck, Turning into a darker shade of red. "And who's fault was that Usagi-San?!" I screamed, Realizing my misake. I tried to take it back. "I..Mean Usami-San!" I said, Blushing, Even though I thought I reached my blushing limts. He let out a husky, low chuckle. "Nono. Its fine. Misaki, You can call me Usagi-San." He smiled at me, And I couldn't help but smile back.

"...Uh sorry to ruin the romantic moment, But Sensei, Its time for work." Aikawa said, Trying to conseal her Fangirlness.

"No" Usami Said, Looking at her with bored eyes.

And hell was realeased.

**A/N: HI HI HI HI HIHI! DID YOU LIKE IT?! YOU BETTER HAVE. I LOVE YOU MY WONDERFUL DUCKLINGS. So like I said before, I wont update, cause of school.**

**SKOOL IS 4 CHUMPZ.**

**But I hoped you enjoyed it, And I'm sorry for any mistakes. R&amp;R**

**MoonOkamiMaka Out bitches.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I JUST WANTED TO WRITE REALLY BAD RIGHT NOW. FUCK. IM HYPER, MY COMPUTER MIGHT BE AN ASSHOLE AND FORGET SOME WORDS LIKE, LIKE IT MIGHT DO THIS "So ten I ws lokig at im"  
YYAAAYYY, my computer sucks.**

**I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS, NYEEEHHH. **

***Slient screaming of looooovvvvvee***

**Im sorry, I haven't updated in a LOOONNGGG time, I need to update Blindfolded love too, But, Y'know...Yeah...**

**Read now my children, read.**

'_Word of advice to myself, Never get Aikawa angry...' _The kitten thought to himself, Watching her scream and hit at The wolf, who was typing on a computer. "Aikawa, calm down. Im getting it done..." His cool, deep voice spoke with a small sigh at the end. "YES, YOU MAY BE GETTING IT DOWN NOW, BUT ITS THREE DAYS LATE!" She screamed, her white skin, turning red with anger. "YOUR GOING TO BE THE END OF ME SENSEI! I'M GOING TO WALK IN HERE SOMEDAY, AND JUST DIE WITH SHAME!" She paced around, stomping so hard, that her heels might as well be dust.

"Aikawa, Your making a bigger deal than it really is..."He sighed, for the 1,000th time today, sticking a cigarette into his mouth. "A-Actually, I don't blame her for acting this way..haha..." The kitten said, ending with an awkward laugh. Aikawa looked at me, and smiled, "Oh, Misaki-kun...YOUR AN ANGEL!" She screamed, hugging The green eyed boy tightly. "A-Ano...I cant breathe!" He squeaked, while being squeezed to death by the strawberry fox.

"..." The Sliver wolf's aura got dark, as he watched Aikawa touch _his _pet. The fox finally noticed him, and his aura after ten mintues of hugging the kitten. "Oh come one sensei! Im just hugging the little angel!" She smiled, "A-ano...uh...C-Can you l-let me go...?" The green eyed Kitten spoke with fear, seeing the older man's aura.

Finally, The fox sighed, "Fine..." She let out a small pout as she let the kitten go. "T-Thank you..." The kitten said, taking a deep breath. "Misaki, Come here..." The wolf said, his dark aura, still surrounding him. "U-Uh, I think Im good where I am..." The chocolate haired boy said, laughing nervously. "Oh my, Well, I think I better get going, Meeting and stuff! SENSEI, YOU BETTER FINISH IT!" The Strawberry blonde fox said, Walking out, Waving and smiling nervously.

"A-Aikawa wait! Don't leave me-!" The kitten got cut off by the door closing..."Alone..." He finished.

_**SLAM**_

"Misaki..."

'_Ohh no!'_ The kitten thought.

**A/N:I got lazy...Im sorry, I love you guys.**


	7. p

hellu

im not dead

i uh, gonna rewrite this

why you may ask?

its awful, man...just...oh lordie

ill probably do this someday

probably today, itll be called, The Big Bad Wolf(REWRITTEN)

i dunno if it will be today or nah.

bye my ducklings


End file.
